minecraftpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorials/Protecting Your Base
It is important to know how to protect your beloved home - your shelter, your life - from the hordes of flesh-eating/breaking/exploding monsters that come out at night. You can fight them, of course-but that puts your life at risk. You should make traps to block, delay, or even kill the Mobs. But how? Read on to find out. Killing Traps These are for killing your enemies, no questions asked. They are sure-fire deadly and are some of the best ways to protect your home out there. Read on to find out how to make them. Automatic Traps These require more work than player-activated traps, but function whenever without their interference. Lava Pit In this one, when a mob steps on a pressure plate, they continue walking forward-right into a lava pit, which will certainly kill them, unless they're fire-resistant (only in the Nether, or when rare potion effect spiders with Fire Resistance spawn). You don't have to worry about hiding wiring from mobs, so knock yourself out. Have a pressure plate, then some Redstone leading to one side. The wiring should stop next to a piston controlling the block two blocks in front of the plate. There. Now you have a deadly lava pit. (The way to get around it is trigger the plate, then step on the block directly in front of the pit). Snow Golems of Doom First, make a walkway over a pit of lava. Then, put a fenced-in Snow Golem on one side of the walkway. They'll shoot off any hostile/neutral mobs (except Creepers and Ghasts) walking across the walkway, dumping them into the lava. The Snow Golem may die over time, but it isn't too hard to get more if you have Snowball and Pumpkin farms. Remember that snow golems die in Desert, Mesa, Savanna, and Jungle Biomes, as well as the Nether. If it's outside, be sure to protect it from Rain as well! Note: If you don't want to use lava, use burning Netherrack or Cactus instead. The Cactus won't set anything alight. But be careful, you might be hurt if hit Cactus." Ironman's Revenge You want two Iron Doors. Put pressure plates on the outside of them, but not on the inside. Put an Iron Golem on the inside, in a little chamber. When an entity walks past (again, excluding Creepers or Ghasts), opening the door, the golem will charge at them if they're hostile or neutral. You may have trouble putting your golem inside again, though. It won't charge at you or passive mobs, thankfully. Netherrack Wall Set a wall of Netherrack outside your base. Set it alight. Any mobs who walk on it get fried! Cactus Wall Set two walls of Cactus outside your base, one behind the other. Any mobs climbing it get badly hurt; all other mobs can't do a thing! Mob Cage Place four iron doors in a circle around a pressure pad. Any entity that steps on the pressure pad will be trapped inside. Perhaps leave the top open so you can pour lava into it. Automatic bunker doors Use a daylight sensor with a NOT gate to make piston doors that close over the entrance to your base at night. Player-Activated Traps These traps are activated by a player when something approaches their base. They are mostly cannons. All automatic traps can also be made player-activated, just so you know! Lava Cannon This one is simple. When an mob gets in the way, you pull a lever, retracting pistons/activating a dispenser and letting the lava flow out to burn everything in the way! It may be tough to clean up, though. Be careful! Interesting Rain This one has Lava held in by Signs in front of Dispensers. When the Dispensers fire at the touch of a button, an Arrow flies through the fire and hits, setting mobs aflame. This can also be made without fire if you haven't found a lava lake yet. Category:Tutorials